


Je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête, mais c'est moi qui commande !

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mick Davies Lives, Schizophrenia, WTF
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Crack-fic écrite en version théâtre. Au moins, ça se lit vite...





	1. Brainstorming

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une histoire à prendre au second degré. Un gros délire, car je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête...  
> Ce premier chapitre fait intervenir beaucoup de personnages, mais dans les suivants il y en aura qu'un seul.  
> C'est clairement du self-insert et peut-être trop personnel, je ne sais pas. Bref, si vous avez le courage de lire cette OVNI, bonne lecture !  
> Et désolé, pas de Bêta pour ces histoires débiles !

**…**

_L'histoire se déroule en octobre 2017..._

**Alisone** _ **(assise à son bureau)**_ **–** Bon okay, les gars, cette année je veux écrire une fic spéciale pour Halloween. Il me faut des idées. Qui commence ?

 **Peter Hale** _ **(lève les yeux en l'air)**_ **–** C'est quoi le thème ? Le scénario ?

 **Alisone –** … Une fic spéciale pour Halloween...

 **Oswald Cobblepot** _ **(avec un verre de vin rouge à la main)**_ **–** C'est tout ? Même pas un semblant d'esquisse ?

 **Alisone –** Bah... Faut que ça se passe en Angleterre. À Londres. Que le titre soit genre : « English Horror Story », jeu de mot pourri, quoi. Ah et, faut que Mick soit important dans l'histoire.

 **Mick Davies –** Cool !

 **Peter** _ **(le montrant du doigt)**_ **–** Pourquoi c'est toujours lui ?

 **Alisone –** Parce que j'écris sur Supernatural ! Il me faut une personne du fandom !

 **Castiel –** Donc moi, je ne suis pas dans Supernatural...

 **Alisone –** … Tu seras mentionné dans l'histoire... Bon, crénom, me faut des idées ! Allez, du gore, les enfants !

 **Peter –** Des loups-garous. Plein de loups-garous !

 **Alisone –** Non, non, déjà vu dans SPN.

 **Mick –** Je confirme...

 **Oswald –** Faut prendre un personnage Britannique déjà existant. Genre Jack l’Éventreur, comme ça il y aura du sang partout.

 **Alisone –** Bien ! Parfait ! Je note. Ensuite ?

 **Mick –** Jack l’Éventreur c'est trop compliqué. Il y a trop de théories et d'histoires. Prend plutôt Sweeney Todd. C'est moins complet et tu pourras combler les vides comme tu veux. Et tu pourras écrire l'histoire en mettant le film en fond sonore.

 **Alisone –** Un point pour « Mickipédia ». Ensuite ?

 **Castiel –** Dean a peur de l'avion. Ça va être difficile pour lui d'aller à Londres.

 **Alisone –** Cool ! Je note. « Faire râler Dean... »

 **Castiel** _ **(plisse des yeux)**_ **–** Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

 **Peter –** Fait au moins en sorte que l'histoire se passe durant une pleine lune. C'est toujours plus classe le soir d'Halloween.

 **Alisone –** Grave. Je note. Ah, et il faut que Mick soit dans la merde. Genre à deux doigts de mourir et qu'il se fasse sauver de justesse.

 **Mick –** Mais pourquoi ?!

 **Castiel –** Tu prends ma place, alors tu prends aussi le côté « demoiselle en détresse ». Alisone m'a torturé pendant des années...

 **Alisone –** C'est pas faux.

 **Oswald** _ **(réfléchissant avec sadisme)**_ **–** Mmmm, si Sweeney Todd est le Super Vilain, Mick devra finir attaché à la chaise du barbier. Genre, vraiment enchaîné avec la lame du psychopathe qui se dirige vers lui et qu'à une seconde près, il serait mort !

 **Alisone –** Trop cool !

 **Mick** _ **(paniquant)**_ **–** Non, pas cool du tout !

 **Alisone –** Oh, je veux une fin qui claque. Genre cliffhanger tout pourri.

 **Peter** _ **(lorgne ses griffes de loup-garou)**_ **–** Bah l'autre là, le Dean, il pourrait trouver un doigt dans une tarte à la viande.

 **Alisone –** Bien ! Je ferais ça dans un Pub Anglais. Comme ça Mick pourra boire une Pinte de Guinness.

 **Mick –** Pourquoi ?

 **Alisone –** Parce que moi, j'adore ça. Bon, faudra que Dean râle contre Mick aussi. Qu'il le charrie comme pas permis.

 **Mick –** La routine, quoi...

 **Oswald –** Il devra aussi utiliser la carte magique des Crétins de Lettres pour que Dean puisse sourire au moins une fois dans ce bordel.

 **Mick** _ **(vexé)**_ **–** « Crétins de Lettres » ? C'est pas sympa !

 **Peter –** Qui s'en tamponne les griffes ? _(il lève la main)_

 **Alisone –** Okay, okay, on se calme.

 **Castiel –** Faudra qu'il fasse sombre, qu'il pleuve ou un truc comme ça. Que la météo soit atroce.

 **Mick –** Hey ! C'est trop cliché !

 **Alisone –** Justement, je note, j'aime les clichés. Je parlerai aussi de l'enfance de Mick...

 **Oswald** _ **(lève les yeux au ciel)**_ **–** Tu parles TOUJOURS de l'enfance de Mick...

 **Peter –** Ouais, ça va à la fin, on sait tous qu'il a une vie de merde.

 **Mick –** … Sympa...

 **Castiel –** Et fait un OS court, sinon personne ne lira.

 **Alisone –** Personne ne lit jamais.

 **Oswald –** Décris bien le côté sanguinolent. Les odeurs aussi, les décors lugubres et décrépis. Les cadavres entassés dans un coin, les squelettes dans les placards, le sang...

 **Alisone –** Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais écrire ça en m'enfermant dans le noir, en faisant tourner le film « Sweeney Todd », en allumant ma bougie citrouille et en buvant mon verre de Whiskey. Ça devrait le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas Mick, tu t'en sortiras, hein. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

 **Peter –** Techniquement, il est déjà mort. C'est même pour ça que y'en a que pour lui depuis des mois.

 **Alisone –** Alors là, n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, vous pouvez rien dire. Tous les trois là, vous êtes tous déjà mort minimum une fois chacun, alors ça va, hein ! Et vous avez TOUS ressuscité, sauf Mick, alors... Merde !

 **Oswald –** Je rêve ! Sous prétexte que les scénaristes écrivent leurs épisodes sous LSD, nous sommes obligés de nous cogner ce Brit depuis des mois ! Alisone, si tu veux du gore, du sang partout et de la pluie, reviens à Gotham ! Il y a ça tous les jours !

 **Alisone –** Oui, oui, je m'en souviens... Bon... Je crois que j'ai tout... Je vais commencé à écrire. Vous pouvez vous barrer, maintenant.

_(Ils commencent à partir)_

**Alisone –** Sauf toi, Mick ! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'histoire. Allez, viens m'inspirer.

 

 

_Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire[« English Horror Story »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057191) a pu être écrite..._

 


	2. Les aventures de Mick & Alisone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, je reprends dans la même idée que mon premier chapitre. Mais ici, il n'y aura que Mick en « personnage imaginaire. » Les autres sont réels (Comme Litany).  
> C'est à prendre au second degré, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ma tête, mais c'est encore moi qui commande !  
> Bon, ça fait un moment que Mick est dans ma tête, mais je vais commencer à publier les aventures que depuis notre arrivée en Irlande.  
> Je vous mets tout en Français même si parfois nous parlons en Anglais entre nous.  
> Et désolé, pas de Bêta pour ces histoires débiles !

**…**

 

**Dimanche 4 Mars 2018 :**

_Il est minuit et Litany, Alisone et Mick atterrissent enfin à Dublin. Ils prennent le bus pour arriver sur O'Connell Street._

**Alisone** _ **(en train de tirer sa valise et en regardant la rue)**_ **–** J'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Ça ne te fait pas ça, toi ?

**Mick** _ **(blasé)**_ **–** Non... Je suis Anglais, pas Irlandais.

**Alisone –** Ah oui... Pardon. Amalgame. Je me confonds avec ton alter-ego.

**Litany –** On va au Q.G ?

**Alisone –** Le Pub doit être fermé à cette heure-ci. En tout cas, je suis super jouasse, ça fait du bien de revenir ici.

 

**…**

 

**Mardi 6 Mars 2018 :**

**Alisone** _ **(en train de ramasser tous les morceaux de bois dans le jardin)**_ **–** Bon, y'en a un paquet !

**Mick –** Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Alisone** _ **(regarde Mick de la tête aux pieds)**_ **–** T'as vu tes fringues ? T'es encore habillé comme un Homme de Lettres, avec ton costume hors de prix et tes chaussures brillantes. Ça jure un peu avec la forêt et la nature.

**Mick** _ **(regarde sa tenue)**_ **–** Ah oui... Faudrait que je me change.

**Alisone –** Ouais, ça fait un moment que je te le dis.

 

**…**

 

**Mercredi 7 Mars 2018 :**

_Alisone est sous la douche et Mick entre dans la salle de bains._

**Mick –** Faut que je change de tenue.

**Alisone –** Je sais. Et ferme la porte, il fait froid !

**Mick** _ **(ferme la porte et reste devant la douche)**_ **–** Tu veux bien m'aider à choisir une tenue ? Je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour ici.

**Alisone** _ **(se douche)**_ **–** Ok, ok, mais attends au moins que je sorte de la douche ! Je ne vois presque rien à travers la vitre !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre, Alisone se sèche les cheveux._

**Mick –** Alors ? T'en penses quoi de ça ?

**Alisone** _ **(se sèche les cheveux)**_ **–** Quoi ? J'entends rien ! Et je vois rien, attends que je termine !

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

**Alisone –** Oui ?

**Mick** _ **(montre ses chemises)**_ **–** Tu préfères laquelle ?

**Alisone –** Celle à gros carreaux couleur saumon et bleu. Ça me rappelle la chemise que portait Adam à la Conv de Las Vegas.

**Mick** _ **(blasé)**_ **–** Donc, pas celle-là...

**Alisone –** Mais...

**Mick –** Je ne suis pas Adam ! Vaut mieux pas que je m'habille comme lui, tu vas encore te confondre ! Tu te souviens : je ne suis pas Irlandais non plus.

**Alisone –** Je sais... Bon, bah je sais pas alors... Une chemise unie, dans ce cas.

**Mick** _ **(regarde toutes les chemises)**_ **–** Celle-ci ? La bleu marine ?

**Alisone –** Ouais, par exemple.

**Mick** _ **(enfile sa chemise)**_ **–** Ok, et ensuite ?

**Alisone –** Quoi ensuite ? Bah, j'en sais rien, un jean et des baskets, un truc comme ça !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick revient avec sa chemise bleu unie, un vieux jean et des baskets._

**Mick –** C'est bon là ? Je peux te suivre dans les forêts Irlandaises, comme ça ?

**Alisone** _ **(le reluque de la tête aux pieds)**_ **–** Ouais... C'est déjà mieux que ton costard, c'est sûr...

 

**…**

 

**Vendredi 9 Mars 2018 :**

**Alisone** _ **(peint toute seule le mur de la salle de bains)**_ **–** Bon, ça va être long.

**Mick –** Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Alisone –** Ouais, tu n'as qu'à nettoyer le mur du fond, que je puisse le peindre plus tard.

**Mick –** Ok.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick se pose sur les WC fermés et sort son téléphone._

**Alisone –** Bon, si tu ne fais plus rien, parle un peu. T'es censé beaucoup parlé, non ?

**Mick –** Non. Encore une fois, je suis Anglais, pas Irlandais.

**Alisone –** Ok, ok.

**Mick** _ **(pianote son téléphone)**_ **–** Je peux te raconter une histoire si tu veux.

**Alisone** _ **(peint toujours)**_ **–** Ah ouais, vas-y.

**Mick** _ **(pianote encore son téléphone)**_ **–** Alors, là j'ai une histoire d'un cannibale en série qui découpe ses victimes avant de les manger...

**Alisone** _ **(bug)**_ **–** QUOI ?! Mais, Mick ! Si je voulais des trucs sanglants à la Wynonna Earp, je regarderai Wynonna Earp !

**Mick –** Ah ouais... _(range son téléphone)._

**Alisone** _ **(peint toujours)**_ **–** Parle de n'importe quoi.

**Mick** _ **(toujours assis sur les WC fermés et regarde Alisone peindre)**_ **–** Tu te souviens, ce jour-là, à Nice. C'était un lundi et tu t'es mise à pleurer à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle par mail... Concernant l'Irlande.

**Alisone** _ **(bug)**_ **–** Oh que oui...

**Mick –** C'est étrange, non ? De repenser à ça, maintenant. Tu es là, en Irlande, à travailler dans cette ferme.

**Alisone** _ **(peint toujours)**_ **–** Oui. Et je me souviens que ce jour-là nous avons regardé un film. Nous méritions de regarder un film, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé... J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie... Genre mille ans en arrière.

**Mick –** Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

**Alisone –** En plus, j'avais encore ma table de salon à ce moment-là. C'était quelques jours avant de tout vendre. Le canapé était déjà le lit. Avant de regarder le film, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras. Surtout quand j'ai compris que...

_Quelques secondes de silence..._

**Mick –** Que ma seule figure maternelle était Dr Hess...

**Alisone** _ **(peint toujours)**_ **–** Désolé.

**Mick –** Ce n'est rien. Et puis, c'est vrai...

_Quelques secondes de silence..._

**Mick –** Bon... Un peu de musique ?

**Alisone –** Oh oui !

**Mick** _ **(ressort son téléphone)**_ **–** J'ai ça...

_La musique commence :_

_« I went into the chandler's shop some candles for to buy,_

_I looked around the chandler's shop but no one did I spy,_

_I was disappointed and some angry words I said,_

_Then I heard the sound of a 'knock knock knock' up above my head.... »_

**Alisone** _ **(bug)**_ **–** MICK ! Tu ne peux pas mettre « The Chandler's Shop » comme ça !

**Mick** _ **(sourit en coin)**_ **–** Pourquoi ?

**Alisone** _ **(blasé)**_ **–** Sérieusement ? Mais MICK ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la chambre ?

**Mick –** Non... Je m'en souviens...

**Alisone –** On ne dirait pas... Et éteins-moi cette foutue chanson !

_Mick éteint son téléphone._

**Alisone** _ **(peint toujours)**_ **–** Bon, parle-moi de Nice.

**Mick –** C'est tellement étrange d'y penser maintenant.

**Alisone –** Oh oui. Et rien ne me manque. À part le « Comptoir Irlandais », peut-être.

**Mick –** Ouais, mais tu t'en fiches, tu es dans le meilleur et le plus grand des Comptoirs Irlandais, désormais.

**Alisone –** Grave !

_Quelques secondes plus tard._

**Alisone –** AHHHHHHHHH !!!!

**Mick –** Quoi ?!

**Alisone –** Y'a une araignée ! Vire-là !

**Mick –** Je ne peux pas ! Appelle Litany !

**Alisone –** LITANY !

 

**…**

 

**Dimanche 11 Mars 2018 :**

_Alisone et Litany reviennent de Duleek, à pied, au milieu de la nuit et des champs, avec des vestes de sécurité jaune et une lampe frontale. Alisone est malade et fait une crise de névralgie tout en marchant à l’agonie._

**Alisone –** Oh, ma tête ! Et Mick n'arrête pas de chanter à côté de moi !

**Litany –** Il chante quoi ?

**Alisone –** Une chanson Irlandaise, pour changer... _(ironie)_ Bon sang Mick, baisse d'un ton, je vais crever !

**Mick –** Désolé. C'était pour te motiver.

**Alisone –** Non, ça ne marche pas.

**Mick –** Bah... Je sais pas... Pense à ce qu'on pourra faire ce soir...

**Alisone** _ **(blasé)**_ **–** Quoi ?! Mais, Mick !

**Litany –** Quoi encore ?

**Alisone –** Rien, il pense à des trucs...

**Litany –** …

**Alisone –** Putain, j'ai Lucifer dans ma tronche qui s'amuse à me planter des aiguilles dans le crâne.

**Litany –** Quel Lucifer ? Celui de SPN ?

**Alisone –** Malheureusement. Si c'était le Lucifer de « Lucifer », il serait gentil avec moi. Tiens, je vais envoyer Mick le chercher pour m'aider. Et puis, ils vont bien s'entendre, ils sont tous les deux Anglais.

**Mick –** J'y vais ?

**Alisone –** Oui.

**Litany –** Comment Lucifer peut être Anglais ? Techniquement, il n'a pas de nationalité.

**Alisone –** C'est pas faux. Je lui demanderai quand Mick l'aura trouvé pour m'enlever l'autre crétin qui me torture le cerveau...

 

 

_À suivre..._

 


End file.
